Inuyasha in Australia!!!
by YumiYa
Summary: Inuyasha, like always, heads out to drag Kagome back! But ends up at the wrong well that leads to a different place! A nightmare begins for him as he is helplessly dragged about on the new moon!!!!!! Hope you enjoy! My 1st humor fic!!!!


YumiYa: This is my first time trying to write a humor story! So please R+R!!! Inuyasha and co. is owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi! Thank you! Hope you enjoy!  
  
"text" talking  
  
text thoughts  
  
text Aussie slang  
  
(text) A.N.  
  
One day, Inuyasha was going through the well to get Kagome, as usual without noticing that it was the wrong well. When he came out of the magic well, he looked around and found that he was nowhere in a shrine but actually in a foreign land. He pulled himself out and looked around. Suddenly, a boy around the age that Inuyasha looked came up!  
  
"G'Day mate! I've never seen a bloke like you!" Inuyasha looked at him. What in the world is he talking about? Mate? Bloke? "Um…excuse me! I'm looking for a friend of mine!"  
  
"Oh sorry! By the way, the name's Mike! Nice to meet you! And you are?"  
  
"Inuyasha…"  
  
"Ee-noo-yaaaaaaah-shaaaa? Cool name, mate, where you from?"  
  
"Sengoku Jidai…um…ancient Japan!"  
  
"ANCIENT Japan? Bloody Oath! That's like…a long way from here! It's further than a walkie, that's for sure, mate! That's like AGES away!!!!"  
  
"Yeah…well, I guess I'll be going!"  
  
"Wait! You must be new here! Welcome to Oz, the home of the Aussies! Like I said, I'm Mike, a dinky-di and proud of it!"  
  
"um…"  
  
"I'm not a yankie or a pommy, if that's what's bothering you, mate!" Inuyasha stared at him, confusingly. What in the world is this idiot talking about?! I gotta get back and find Kagome!  
  
"You know what? I like you! Wanna come get some lemonade, flat whites, cut lunches, or some kind of tucker?! Come on! You'll love it!" Mike dragged the now startled Inuyasha away from the old well. Inuyasha fought to get loose and run back to well. Unfortunately, today was a new moon so he was a human for 24 hours. Aaaah! No!!! No!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Couple hours later, Mike and Inuyasha were finished eating. Finally! Okay I've done what he wants! Now I'm going back to the well and getting out of this weird place!!!! Before he could leave, Mike had gotten a hold of him and was dragging him even further away!  
  
"Come on, mate! I want you to meet my Mum and the station in the bush! It's only a walkie! Don't worry! There won't be any jackeroos or jilleroos at home! Come on, mate!" Mike dragged the frantic Inuyasha with him all the way home. Aaah! Why won't this kid let me go home? I don't even know what he's talking about! He's yapping off like a madman!  
  
"My! The day has sure gone by fast! It's already the arvo! If you're from ancient Japan like ya said, mate, then you've never seen a kangaroo before have you?! You're lucky! There are tons of wild blue flyers, boomers, and joeys near our ranch! Most of them are real flyers! I also have a brother! He's a yobbo, though! So, don't mind him! My Mum cooks really great stuff! From barbies to lollies! It's a lot better than the Tuck Shop in the uni that's for sure, mate!" Mike kept on talking and talking to Inuyasha while accidentally loosening his grip on him. Inuyasha slightly struggled. Now's my chance! He slipped out and cried in relief. Mike turned around with an evil smile on his face. Inuyasha took one look at it. AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! He's gonna torture me! He's gonna put me in a skirt and make me dance the hula! He's gonna put make-up on my face and cut my hair! He's…he's…he's…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Inuyasha ran away really fast! He ran all the way the well jumped in, jumped out of the other side still running, past Miroku and Sango, past Shippou and Kaede, past the Goshinboku(not sure about name) tree, in to the Bone's Eater Well, out of the well in Kagome's time, and jumped through Kagome's window, still screaming. Mike was looking at the dust clouds that Inuyasha made, amazed. What? I was only trying to show him how my older brother would look at me! Oh well! With that, he skipped on home.  
  
In Kagome's room, Inuyasha was clinging on to Kagome mumbling, "Please don't let him get me! Please don't let him get me! Please don't let him get me!" over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again! Kagome got pretty frustrated at this and forced Inuyasha to tell her what happened. Inuyasha told her the whole story and bursted into tears at the end. Kagome picked up a picture that had a boy that looked EXACTLY like Mike on it. Inuyasha looked at it and ran straight out of the room, into the well, out of the well, and straight up a tree, yelling and crying.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Inu…Inuya…Inuyash….INUYASHA!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha shot straight up in the air. When he came back down, he found Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome staring at him.  
  
"Inuyasha…are you okay?"  
  
"Feh…I'm fine!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"What are you all staring at? We've got shards to find! Now hurry up and let's get moving!" They moved on their journey and never spoke until Kagome started to talk about her pen pal in Australia. She pulled out a photo of him and showed it to everybody. Lastly, she showed it to Inuyasha. His eyes bugged out and he ran away, screaming, right into a tree.  
  
"What?! It's only Mike!!!" She ran up to Inuyasha, grabbed a bit of his kimono and told everyone to move on. So they went on with an unconscious dog-demon dragged behind them.  
  
The End!!!  
  
YumiYa: Well…that was it! Kind of confusing, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Again, R+R!!! Thankz!!!! 


End file.
